The present invention generally relates to the signal conditioning of magnetometer circuits and more specifically to a sensing system utilizing a fluxgate magnetometer and a digital processor.
Fluxgate magnetometers are well known devices and have been used in the implementation of magnetoelastic torque transducers. Such transducers are used in many applications, including without limitation, transmission control driveline measurement, electronic power assisted steering inputs, etc.
Traditionally the back electromagnetic field (EMF) from fluxgate magnetometers has been processed in the analog domain. This requires many discrete analog devices incorporated into a large circuit, or alternatively, very expensive analog application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) chips.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved signal conditioning solutions for conditioning signals from fluxgate magnetometers.